Golf is a sport which requires a great deal of practice for a golfer to play well. However, unless the golfer is practicing correctly, he or she will become proficient at playing poorly or, at best, at playing merely adequately, never reaching his or her full potential. Even a professional golfer will periodically utilize coaching and/or training aids when swing flaws appear from time to time. It is known that when a muscle or group of muscles repeat the same motion, that motion is “memorized.” It will be appreciated, therefore, that if the motion is incorrect or less than ideal, it will be memorized no differently that if it was the proper motion. And, once a motion is memorized, it takes a great deal of effort to replace it with a different, and preferably more ideal, motion. Therefore, it is important that a correct motion is practiced until it is memorized.